Love Kills Slowly
by SeaSaw
Summary: One shot John/OC. Don't flame me for this please, I just wanted to have fun and write smut since I haven't done it in ages. Mature content - physical interactions/sex please read at your own discretion. Reviews are always lovely.


**Warning: this story contains very mature content. Please read at your own risk and do not flame me for it.**

**This was written for fun since I haven't written smut in a very long time and wanted to try it out with two characters that were easy to write for...a bit of a twist on a previously explored relationship.**

**Enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

There's so much left unspoken between the two of us. It's so much more exciting to look when you can't touch. You could say I'm different and maybe I'm afraid. But I know how to twist ya to bring you to your knees. I get off on you getting off on me. Give you what you want but nothing is for free.

Restless nights were the most frustrating, especially when there wasn't really anything to ease the restlessness. There was no television (at least not one worth watching unless blood and gore gave you sweet dreams), a broken iPod, and three people to dodge in this place. To make matters worse she was a young woman with needs and with no privacy there was honestly no way to solve that dilemma. Often times she found herself tossing and turning due to a burning desire to just silence the carnal urges she had - she would certainly sleep much more peacefully if she could just, well, get herself off. After what Hoffman did to her though she probably couldn't satisfy her own needs without getting uncomfortable and feeling sick. She was staring at the ceiling at the current moment, fussing underneath the covers before she groaned only loud enough for herself to hear (at least she hoped so) and sat up in bed, running her fingers through her hair. "Christ." she threw the covers off and slowly, quietly opened the curtain surrounding her bed and headed to the sink to get a glass of cold water and stand there for a while to think about things that could very easily kill the unsuspecting 'mood' that woke her up. Grabbing a cup, she turned the faucet on, filling the cup halfway before leaning back against the counter, crossing one ankle over the other as she stood and raised the cup to her lips, taking a rather long drink. She stood there for a solid fifteen minutes, nursing the cup of water before sighing and turning back around, dumping out the rest of the water and rinsing the cup out. She was so engulfed in what she was doing that she didn't notice someone had come up behind her and by the time she turned around she couldn't help but to squeal just a bit in shock. Instinct as of lately taught her to grab the nearest weapon and she ended up with a fork in her hand pointed at the face of the person who startled her until she realized it was John. "Holy shit. Please don't do that anymore." she slowly lowered the fork back down to the counter.

John smirked and chuckled, grabbing her wrist in time before she ended up attacking him with the fork, letting go as he saw her calm down rather abruptly. "You're too jumpy. Nothing is going to hurt you here." he raised a brow as she scoffed at his comment, shaking her head slowly. "What are you doing up at this hour anyway?"

"Hmm? Oh, I just can't sleep. It's been a frequent thing, I just figured a cup of water would help." she rubbed the back of her neck and went to move forward only to realize John wasn't moving out of the way, but he did have a rather curious expression play across his features - damn, he was going to ask why and how was she supposed to answer?

"Why can't you sleep? Are you uncomfortable?" he could certainly say that again, she was uncomfortable but she wasn't really that certain about explaining to John of all people that she was feeling…sexually frustrated so to speak.

"No no, I just…I don't know, I'm restless. Lots of thoughts…things…you know what I do…shit I'm not making any sense right now, am I?" she looked up to see John chuckling at her response in agreement with her before he took hold of her wrist and started to drag her away from the counter towards his room. She was taken by surprise but all the same followed like an obedient child, pushing through the flaps before he spun her around gently and kind of pushed her back to the bed so she would sit down.

He puttered around his desk for a bit and for a good while she was rather confused as to why she was even here in his room. She watched him intently realizing he wasn't very focused on what he was doing, but instead seemed to be creating some sort of distraction. His tone became very husky and serious, almost deliberately so "We've never really discussed how what happened between you and Hoffman made you feel."

"…what? Are we seriously gonna have this conversation right now?" she leaned forward and saw the very serious expression remain unchanged. "Well, I mean…how do you think it made me feel? Dirty, scared…disgusted. I can't even look at myself in a mirror sometimes if that rounds it out for you."

John nodded his head as he listened to her, completely aware of how it made her feel but…he wanted her to say it, to think about it and he had his reasons. He studied her quietly for a moment; such delicate features she had, such a curvy figure, beautiful face, and that red hair really was stunning on her especially the way it shimmered in the sunlight and just accentuated her face in the dim lighting of the lair. He suddenly approached the bed and sat down next to her, watching that smile of hers finally appear. He had to think this out carefully since he didn't want to scare her but at the same time he knew she wouldn't discuss it with him and ultimately needed a bit of "tough love" to deal with her problems.

It was abrupt and clearly caught her off guard, but John quickly pressed a hand to her chest right where the gunshot scar remained just above her breastbone and pushed her, causing her to slowly fall back onto the bed. She tensed and seemed rather startled but John made sure she wasn't too frightened before he continued. She had a deer-in-headlights look as he let up on the pressure used to push her down and let his fingers gently trail across her collarbone, feeling the goosebumps on her skin come to the surface and her whole body shudder. Her breath hitched momentarily before she reached up and abruptly grabbed his hand, stopping his movements.

"John…what are you doing?" she was confused and the way he was acting was very hard for her to figure out exactly what he was getting at. Didn't this start as a conversation about why she was still awake? What exactly was happening here in this moment and what the hell was up with her reaction to his touch on her exposed skin?

John took hold of her wrist with his free hand and pulled it away from him, laying it back down on the bed. "There are rules here so listen carefully…" he smirked a bit before leaning over her, his face just inches from her own. "I know why you haven't been able to sleep and I know what Hoffman has done to you. You should realize carnal urges are part of being human, even I can fall victim to them from time to time. I plan on helping you overcome your apprehensions due to the detective's behavior and at the same time help you sleep better at night. And this doesn't come without a price…" He watched her eyes widen and for a moment she started to fight him a bit, but he gripped her wrist tightly and held her still, the serious expression on his face and the look in his eyes enough to get her to settle immediately, almost timidly. "Relax." he spoke softly, a tinge of sultry nature slipping past pale lips as he slid his free hand underneath the fabric of her tank top, gently caressing the skin on her stomach. He could feel the scars from her stab wounds underneath his fingers and it still bothered him, but then the silkiness of her skin surrounding it was something John hadn't felt in a long time. Now it was true John looked at her more like a daughter however she wasn't his flesh and bone and in spite of his age and his cancer he had his own needs that could be satisfied with ease with what he was about to do. He watched her eyes close and heard her breath hitch as she bit her bottom lip, the feeling of his fingers caressing her skin sending chills through her body.

This didn't seem right, not at all. John was like a father-figure to her…right? She couldn't put her finger on what was happening or even why but all she knew was that he picked up on what was wrong and that disturbed her - how the hell did he figure that out without her coming out and saying it? She felt his hand slide down her hip very slowly to her thigh and she flinched a bit, feeling the pressure on her thigh as John stopped her from bringing her knee up. She was mildly uncomfortable and rather uncertain at this juncture about the whole event. Before she could say much more she felt him slide her shorts off her hips and she immediately felt like curling up inside herself and hiding away - the bad memories coming back were overwhelming. But John spoke softly to her, finally forcing her to look him in the eyes, those piercing blues that looked into her soul and unlocked it with ease. As she got lost in his eyes and soothing nature of his voice she couldn't help but to gasp as his fingers brushed against the most sensitive part of her body, skin against skin only separated by a thin piece of fabric. "J-John…wait…this isn't…"

Her pleas would go unanswered as John pressed the index finger of his free hand to her lips and pressed harder against the thin fabric of her underwear, feeling how wet she was getting and so quickly at that. He heard her gasp against his finger and watched the heat wash across her face as she tried so hard not to break the eye contact he demanded she hold. "…follow the rules…" it was all he would say before he pulled the fabric of her underwear aside and brushed two fingers against the heat between her legs. She involuntarily shut her eyes and began to tense, John figuring this would happen with Hoffman's assault of her body in the past. "Shh. Relax. You want this and it's time to satisfy this urge before it overwhelms you." he couldn't help but to groan a bit at the response his body was having over the feel of the wetness sticking to his fingers, but this was about her needs. He waited for her to relax a little bit more, stroking gently and feeling the wetness increase dramatically - she was more then ready now. He realized she probably wouldn't look at him just yet since she had her head turned away and was biting her bottom lip as if to stop her desire, John slowly plunging two fingers inside of her. His fingers slid in with ease and he slowly started to make a "come hither" motion as he slipped his fingers in and out of her body. When her head whipped around and she stared him dead in the face he smirked a bit, increasing the pressure and finally, after so much holding back, she moaned softly, biting her lip as if she were embarrassed. "It's alright. Let me know how this feels. Let go. Give yourself to me." he growled out the last statement as he applied more pressure to the sensitive spot within the confines of her delicate flower, moving his fingers a bit faster. He couldn't help himself, after all John was a man and he couldn't help the tremors moving through his body at the sight of her writhing underneath his gaze and touch. Not to mention the panting and the soft sounds she was making. She started to buck her hips involuntarily into his hand, begging for a release but John wanted this to last - he really wanted her to surrender her soul to him. "Easy now…slow down." he slowed the movement of his fingers, watching her body tremble and for a moment he slid them out, stroking the moistened lips gently to give her a chance to relax.

She was breathing hard, shuddering on his bed. What was this man doing to her and why? None of this made sense and John seemed to be completely enthralled by the sight of her squirming around in aching desire to have her needs met. This wasn't normal…was it? "…we can't…why are you doing this?" she couldn't deny the fact that he was a man and all men had desires in spite of their age and ailments and clearly John was a prime example of that. Before she could open her mouth to speak again she felt his fingers plunge back in in an attempt to silence her…at least her talking for now.

His fingers worked her sensitive spot, covered in her wetness and the intoxicating smell of her was driving him mad but he had to keep his cool. John simply started this to give her a release and to show her that intimacy with another person didn't have to be painful and frightening - it could also be beautiful and satisfying. The frantic pace of his fingers was only causing her to writhe uncontrollably on his bed and when she started to arch her back and throw her head back John knew his time was short. He grinned and leaned down close to her, feeling her hot breath on his face as she panted "Look at me." It was a demand and she followed his instructions even with the trouble she was having. He smiled as he worked his fingers harder and faster, feeling her muscles clenching tightly around his fingers and flexing. "…as you see it can still feel pleasurable with the right person. Give yourself to me, completely. Surrender yourself to me. Let go…" His voice was husky, low and John himself felt the tension as he watched her closely, heard her moan softly as to not wake the other two. Fingers pumped at a fierce pace and he suddenly felt the clenching, saw her body go rigid and once more, husky and aggressive he made his demand "Tell me."

"J-John…oh god! I surrender!" she gasped at the sensation flooding her body, her orgasm ripping through her and overwhelming her. John pumped his fingers through the peak of her orgasm, a sly smirk playing across his lips as he watched her convulse. She was about to cry out as a second wave came by surprise but John silenced her, pressing his lips against her own. When he broke their lip lock she gasped, panting hard.

John slowly slid his fingers out, watching fascinated as she trembled on the bed, closing her eyes as if trying to slip into another world. He gently stroked her cheek as she came down off her orgasm before standing and heading over to his table to sit down and work again. No, it wasn't a shot of cruelty, John just figured she needed some time to let that soak in.

An hour later John turned around in his chair and smiled as he looked over at the young woman asleep on his bed, curled up inside the blankets as if they were a sanctuary. She was beautiful and now she was entirely all his - just the way he wanted, just how he planned.


End file.
